


Two Better Hemispheres

by tackytiger



Series: Drarry Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Pining, Resolved Sexual Tension, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:59:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tackytiger/pseuds/tackytiger
Summary: "When he says your name, it feels like you're a language he wants to learn."Written for the June 2019 Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge. The prompt was "Discovery" and the word count had to be exactly 299 words.





	Two Better Hemispheres

You remember how, in school, he was always near - close enough to touch, close enough to understand, close enough to hate. Too close, always. 

Nowadays, you only see him briefly, at a distance; down a Ministry corridor; on the far end of a strategy meeting table; the golden gleam of his head amidst a knot of people at a work function. You narrow your eyes to watch him better. He rounds a corner, the crack and billow of his work robes like a sail snapping at a breeze. He shimmers and wavers, a tantalising mirage, and is gone.

He starts to look at you as though you're something to be figured out. He's quizzical, almost, the first time he kisses you - head tipped to one side watchfully, his mouth a tentative quest. You give him too much back, probably- a small, desperate noise wrenched out of you the first time his hands slide cool as water along the tender nape of your neck; an inelegant and helpless rock of your hips when he walks you closer to the wall; words tumbling from your mouth unbidden, frantic, too gentle and too telling, at the heat and press of his hand against your cock.

You finally get him in your bed, and when you strip him you have to close your eyes against the dazzle of him in watery morning London light. You map the jut and spar of his spine with your mouth. When he fucks you, you can feel the snap of tension unmooring you, casting you adrift. You sink down on him, and you both come up gasping. 

You taste him on your tongue - salt and heat and something not quite yet familiar. When he says your name, it feels like you're a language he wants to learn.


End file.
